1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion spring positioning means and, more particularly, to a torsion spring positioning means of a cylindrical lock. The positioning means allows the torsion spring to be replaced easily and quickly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional cylindrical lock including a retractor 43 received between two spindle outer casings 45, 46 in a door, a latch bolt assembly 44 laterally connected to the retractor 43, two spindles 41, 42 respectively extending from two opposite directions of the retractor 43 and located in the spindle outer casings 45, 46 so as to be connected to respective handles 50, 51 so that when rotating either one of the handles, the latch bolt assembly 44 is operated. In order to keep the handles 50, 51 always in a horizontal position when no rotational action is applied thereto, two torsion springs 412, 422 are respectively mounted to the two spindles 41, 42. Each of the spindles 41, 42 has a hook member 411/421 extending radially outward therefrom so that one of two ends of the torsion spring 412/422 contacts against one of two sides of the hook member 411/421 corresponding thereto, and the other end of the torsion spring 412/422 contacts against the spindle outer casing 45/46 and the other side of the hook member 411/421 corresponding thereto. Therefore, the biasing force of each of the two torsion springs 412, 422 will return the respective handle 50/51 to the horizontal position. In order to position the torsion springs 412, 422, each of the spindle outer casings 45, 46 is formed to have a convergent distal end 451/461 within which a respective washer 413/423 is received so that the washer 413/423 is retained in the respective convergent distal end 451/461 and limits the torsion spring 412/422 from withdrawing from the spindle outer casing 45/46. Although the two torsion springs 412, 422 are well positioned, once any one of the two torsion springs 412, 422 needs to be replaced, a special tool is required to deform the convergent distal end 451/461 of each of the spindle outer casings 45, 46, or the lock has to be discarded. Another conventional cylindrical lever type lock is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,289, "Cylindrical Lever Type Lock Structure For Handicapped People". In this type of cylindrical lever type lock, the torsion spring also cannot be replaced and faces the same problems described above.
The present invention intends to provide a torsion spring positioning means of a cylindrical lock so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.